Se acabó el tiempo
by Il Sogno di Roma
Summary: Cuando las puertas del tiempo se sellan, nadie puede ayudarte a escapar. #Tiempoderelatos.


**Descargo:** _El Ministerio del tiempo_ y los personajes aquí reflejados son creación de los hermanos Olivares. Nada de lo aquí retratado me pertenece.

 **Aviso:** Esta ficción participa en la iniciativa fan _Tiempo de relatos_ , un evento que intenta llenar el hueco que aún no ha ocupado la serie los lunes (como le correspondía haber hecho desde febrero de este año), y ya puestos, para celebrar el estreno de la tercera temporada :D

Pero ay del que se adentre en esta historia, porque, para variar, he buscado romper un poco con lo habitual en este _fandom_. Así que mi única petición es que abráis vuestra mente y os liberéis de cualquier prejuicio. Cualquier género le va bien al Ministerio.

Si os vaga escuchar algo de música para ambientar el relato, quizás os interese saber que lo escribí con la B.S.O. de _El incidente_ ( _The Happening_ ) de fondo.

 **Advertencias:** abstenerse claustrofóbicos. _Nah_ , sería cruel xD Es para todos los públicos.

El resto, creo que estáis preparados para acceder por el carcomido portalón del Palacio de Sueca, aunque puede que no salgáis…

* * *

 **Se acabó el tiempo**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

El gas lo nubló todo afuera.

Angustias acababa de entrar por la puerta del despacho del subsecretario, cargando dos _carpesaros_ con documentación clasificada. La buena mujer aparentó un fingido pesar por interrumpir la tensa discusión mantenida a tres bandas entre el señor Martí, Ernesto e Irene, pero en el fondo sus superiores agradecieron la tregua que les estaba brindando.

El móvil de Irene se iluminó dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Sin embargo, no llegaría a mirarlo.

De pronto, las sirenas comenzaron a aullar, señal inequívoca de que se había producido una incursión hostil dentro del Ministerio. Sonido enlazado, también, al inmediato sellado metálico del acceso a cualquier puerta del tiempo. A partir de la activación del sonido de la alarma, nadie podría entrar ni salir del Ministerio por esas vías.

Casi inmediatamente después, se escucharon los gritos. Desconcierto primero, y luego desesperación. Anunciaban la inminente aparición del enemigo que les estaba asediando.

Ernesto subió las persianas venecianas, y entonces a través de los ventanales de la oficina principal, vieron a sus compañeros corriendo delante de un humo opaco, que los engullía y se tragaba hasta la luz.

En esos breves segundos entre el silbato de emergencia y el primer funcionario que logró salir al patio, Irene sintió el impulso de lanzarse a ayudar, a investigar, a la acción. Pero al advertir que se trataba de un ataque químico, se desprendió rauda de su chaqueta y taponó la rendija inferior de la puerta acristalada.

Ernesto y Salvador la imitaron. Angustias, no, porque la pobre todavía estaba aturdida por la rapidez con que se estaban precipitando los hechos. Por desgracia, su corta experiencia como agente frente a Napoleón no la había preparado lo suficiente para un asalto violento.

Y _ahora_ —exactamente cuarenta y nueve segundos tras el comienzo del fin—, en aquella cámara estanca que antes era el despacho de Salvador Martí, los cuatro se hallan relativamente seguros, sumergidos en la total inseguridad de no saber lo que está pasando.

Fuera sólo se atisba una calígine artificial. Densa y grisácea. Los cuatro pendientes de escudriñar más allá del mirador de cristal algún movimiento, amigo o enemigo. Pero sólo se escuchan gritos.

Y luego, nada.

Salvador descuelga el teléfono que duerme sobre su escritorio. Marca la extensión de la primera oficina que se le ocurre. Al azar. O quizás no tanto.

Por fortuna, después de una tos, una voz conocida le responde al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Velázquez! —Suspira cruzando una mirada de alivio con sus subalternos—. ¿Se encuentra usted bien? ¿Están todos a salvo por ahí?

La previsible respuesta se retrasa por otro carraspeo.

—Sí, sí —acierta a decir susurrante don Diego, tras recomponerse un poco de la expectoración—. Nos hemos encerrado unos cuantos en mi estudio. La verdad es que a mí apenas me dio tiempo a… —se frena ante una nueva sacudida de tos—… a salir, cuando una marabunta de gente entró en tropel, arrasando y tirando los caballetes por los suelos.

La exageración del pintor recibe una airada queja de los escasos compañeros que se agolpan a sus espaldas, atentos a la conversación.

—Bueno, bueno, déjese de glosas —ataja Salvador—. ¿Desde allí pueden oír algo? ¿A los asaltantes? ¿Han visto a alguien sospechoso?

—No, no hemos visto nada, y de momento no ha pasado nadie por delante del estudio, que hayamos notado. —El retratista calla—. Pero es evidente que esto es obra de un agente externo. No creo que a ningún colega en su sano juicio le haya dado por vaciar todos los extintores… Aguarde un momento.

El artista intercambia unas palabras con los allí presentes. Por lo que llega a entender el subsecretario, parecen unas nerviosas directrices para que alguien espabile y tape de una maldita vez el quicio, porque se les está llenando la habitación de gas.

»En fin, le mantendré informado ante cualquier novedad.

En esta ocasión, la tos que quiebra la voz del pintor es más intensa, y no atina a enmascararla, como pretendía, para no delatar su presencia a posibles extraños. Sobrevienen unos segundos de mudez, escrutando hipotéticos movimientos fuera, hasta que al fin, descarta el peligro.

»¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—Nada, Velázquez, que me tendrá al corriente de lo que suceda por allá. Ah, y por lo que más quiera, manténgase con vida. Sólo nos faltaba que lo tomaran como rehén, o algo peor, antes de pintar _Las meninas_ —apunta Salvador no sin cierta sorna, pero nadie le ríe la gracia al otro lado.

Por contra, la contestación que recibe lo deja parado.

—Disculpe, ¿pintar el qué?

El subsecretario traga saliva. Puede que el artista simplemente no le haya oído bien.

— _Las meninas_ , Velázquez, _Las meninas_ —repite más alto—. Que ya estuvo a punto, cuando casi se nos fue al otro barrio por la gripe.

Los silencios son cada vez más espaciados.

—No le entiendo. ¿Que estuve a punto de qué?

Al señor Martí estas preguntas ya le mosquean. No hay signos de que la línea se esté entrecortando, pero prefiere asegurarse.

—Velázquez, ¿me escucha usted bien?

—Sí, sí, le escucho. Le escucho perfectamente, pero…

La pausa a Salvador se le vuelve eterna.

»¿Con quién hablo?

El subsecretario cuelga mecánico el auricular, con los ojos posados en un punto indeterminado de la pared.

Las miradas interrogantes de Ernesto e Irene le incitan a pronunciar su temor. ¿Y si los vapores contienen alguna sustancia que provoca amnesia o pérdidas de memoria?

En ese instante, el móvil de Irene vuelve a iluminarse. Casualidad, porque su portadora ya estaba echando mano de él para realizar a su vez una llamada urgente, si bien a otro compañero distinto del que ahora la atañe.

—¿Pacino? —murmura cauta—. Claro que no podéis usar las puertas para regresar, han sido bloqueadas —modula aún más su tono, confiriéndole máxima confidencialidad—. Estamos siendo atacados.

 _Atacados, ¿cómo que atacados?_ , se figuran Salvador y Ernesto que contestará el agente.  
Efectivamente.

Ernesto no lo demora más. Entretanto Irene continúa informando a la patrulla, él hace lo propio con Spínola. Fuerzas de choque. Soldados a espuertas. Que vengan _ipso facto_ los tercios de Flandes y hasta la guardia pretoriana de Trajano si es preciso.

»Alonso también quiere intervenir —comunica Irene apenas corta con Pacino, sabedora de que el general italoespañol ya está al corriente de todo—. Van a intentar coordinarse con Spínola, que supongo que asumirá el mando de la misión —asegura para tranquilizar a Angustias mientras vuelve a marcar otro número, esta vez el de un viejo amigo—. ¡Julián! Gracias a Dios que me lo coges. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

Lo cierto es que la señorita Larra podía haber preferido los conocimientos de algún insigne químico o farmacéutico español, pero Julián tiene fama de estar al día de cualquier actualización o nuevo avance en sanidad y bioquímica.

No se equivoca. Gracias a la pormenorizada descripción de Irene, el antiguo agente cree saber a lo que se enfrentan. Y no es nada bueno. De hecho, es peor.

La preocupación se refleja en el rostro de la jefa de logística. El miedo, no, pese a empezar a sentirlo. En el fondo, también se considera actriz, y busca por todos los medios no descorazonarse con lo que le está contando Julián, disimulando para no asustar a la buena de Angustias, cuya cara sí que es un poema. Elegiaco, más bien.

De tanto en tanto, Irene espeta irritada que no entiende toda esa terminología clínica. Un _Julián, háblame en cristiano_ (poco común en ella) se le escapa varias veces. Es comprensible, puede que sea consciente de la existencia de agentes nerviosos o discapacitantes como categorías dentro de las armas químicas, incluso puede llegar a inferir el significado de _inhibidor de neurotransmisores_ , pero términos como VX o BZ (Bencilato de no sé qué dinilo) le son totalmente extraños, lo cual la sulfura aún más.

Y sin embargo, lo que más la sobrecoge es la reacción de Julián, fúnebre, pesimista, incapaz de aportar un mínimo rayo de esperanza en el caso de que crucen más allá del despacho.

Se despide arrastrando un _de acuerdo, de acuerdo_ que no gusta nada a Salvador.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —le reclama Ernesto en cuanto cuelga.

Irene no acierta a escoger las palabras para adornar un poco la cruda realidad de su situación. Con la cabeza vencida sobre el móvil, juguetea con él entre sus dedos.

—¡Habla, mujer! —se descontrola Salvador, para procurar sosegarse seguidamente—. Perdona —se disculpa llevándose una temblorosa mano a la frente—, no me lo tengas en cuenta, Irene, estoy un poco alterado.

Irene niega imperceptible con la cabeza. _Y más que lo vas a estar._

—Por lo visto —inicia titubeante—, podría tratarse de un gas experimental. Habrían conseguido combinar dos compuestos, en principio, incompatibles: VX y BZ.

—Dios mío —blasfema quedo Ernesto. Él sí los conoce, de la II Guerra Mundial.

Para Salvador esas dos palabras ( _Dios mío_ ) suponen un mazazo. Su amigo suele ser imperturbable, y antes que abandonarse a la negatividad, improductiva al fin y al cabo, siempre tiende a pensar las posibles vías de escape. Pero ahora lo contempla, derrotista y abatido.

Asiente pausado el subsecretario, convencido. —Vaya, veo que es más grave de lo que me había imaginado —reflexiona, sentándose en su sillón, frente al escritorio—. Velázquez no va a recuperar la memoria, ¿no?

—Tanto el VX como el BZ minan distintas funciones del sistema nervioso —refiere Ernesto—. El VX comporta pérdidas de memoria, amnesia, irritabilidad, comportamientos agresivos, y otras disfunciones de tipo fisiológico como depresión respiratoria, bradicardia… En cambio, el BZ cursa con taquicardias, aumento de la temperatura corporal, alucinaciones, ataxia…

—¿Y eso qué significa? —interviene medrosa Angustias.

—La ataxia provoca la descoordinación de nuestros movimientos, como si no tuviésemos ninguna voluntad sobre ellos y no pudiéramos controlarlos —aclara Ernesto.

—¿Y no hay ningún antídoto para eso? —insiste la secretaria, cada vez más atemorizada.

—Al tratarse de un compuesto experimental, y encima con sustancias opuestas, que deberían anularse, pero como sea, han logrado que se mantenga estable —intenta explicarse Irene con tanto embrollo—, todavía no se ha desarrollado un tratamiento, porque aquello que consigue anular a una, no sirve para la otra, y viceversa.

—¡Pero no tiene ningún sentido! —increpa Salvador, propinando un súbito golpe con la palma en la mesa—. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién querría lanzar un ataque así al Ministerio; y además de eso, que también dispusiera de esa tecnología?

—Julián leyó noticias sobre algunos ataques químicos que se han estado llevando a cabo en Oriente Próximo. Dice que la zona es como un enorme laboratorio que las dos grandes potencias han elegido para poner en práctica sus últimos experimentos de forma velada y acotada —notifica Irene para arrojar algo de luz a las sospechas del señor Martí—. Cada país filtra a los medios de comunicación que el contrario ha empleado sustancias prohibidas, gas sarín, por ejemplo; pero indagando un poco sobre la sintomatología que reflejan los periodistas en sus artículos, los entendidos descartan la versión oficial porque no les cuadra, y sacan sus propias conjeturas.

—Vamos, que básicamente sólo Rusia y Estados Unidos tendrían la capacidad suficiente como para sintetizar ese tipo de agregado neurotóxico —deduce Ernesto ágilmente.

—Darrow… —masculla Salvador—. ¡Maldita sea! Apuesto a que esos cabrones han movido cielo y tierra para hacerse con ese compuesto.

—Si de verdad cuentan con ese artilugio que le mostró Lola Mendieta —aventura Ernesto—, no les habría sido difícil teletransportarse al complejo militar que lo estuviese ensayando y produciendo.

—Bueno, ahora mismo no sirve de nada quejarse amargamente de Darrow —sentencia enérgica Irene—. Julián me ha rogado por activa y por pasiva que en ningún caso se nos ocurra salir del despacho. Por nada del mundo debemos entrar en contacto con el gas.

—Voy a avisar inmediatamente a Spínola y Alonso —reacciona interrumpiéndola Ernesto—, que se provean de equipos de protección NBQ. Sólo nos faltaba eso, que vinieran a rescatarnos y se quedaran en el camino.

—Jesús —se lamenta Angustias—. Espero que al resto de nuestros compañeros también se les haya ocurrido cubrir las rendijas. ¿Qué les va a pasar a los que se tragó el humo? —pregunta casi gimoteando.

Irene mira a Salvador, dudando. Puede resultar contraproducente que su amiga esté tan informada, pero a la postre no tiene elección. Salvador y Ernesto sí que deben conocer todos los detalles.

—Todo depende de la concentración en aire, es decir, de la cantidad de sustancia que se haya dispersado. Lo malo es que estos agentes son altamente nocivos y, con pocos miligramos, sus efectos ya son irreversibles y letales a corto plazo. Conllevaría muerte de dos a cuarenta y ocho horas.

—Y los síntomas, ¿son una combinación de los que causan ambos? —inquiere esta vez Ernesto.

—Julián cree que primero se manifestaría desorientación, pérdidas de memoria reciente, amnesia… No se atreve a afirmar que también afecte a los recuerdos y memoria a medio y largo plazo, pero piensa que existe una alta probabilidad.

—Por eso a Velázquez le costaba reconocerme según transcurrían los minutos —colige Salvador tamborileando los dedos sobre el reposabrazos de su silla.

—También cree que luego se sufrirían alucinaciones, perdiendo la noción de la realidad, que desembocaría en reacciones violentas y agresivas y comportamientos irracionales.

Angustias se persigna fugazmente, hecho que no pasa desapercibido para los tres.

»Espasmos, movimientos bruscos involuntarios, dificultad para respirar, fallo cardiaco, coma y… muerte —confirma Irene—. Aunque eso sólo ocurriría si, como digo, la cantidad de sustancia disuelta en aire es importante —apostilla para que Angustias no se eche a llorar directamente con el panorama que le ha descrito.

No obstante, Salvador y Ernesto tienen claro que _importante_ pueden ser sólo diez miligramos o menos.

—Muy bien —tercia Salvador—. Entendido. No salir de la habitación y esperar a que vengan los nuestros. Es una misión fácil, Angustias, en peor suerte se debió de ver cuando estuvo ayudando durante la cuarentena.

—Claro que sí, Angustias —destensa a su vez Ernesto—, ya verá cómo Alonso no tarda en plantarse en esa puerta, disfrazado con una escafandra y con un _voto a tal_ por los inventos del demonio que tenemos en este siglo.

Sin embargo, ninguno llegará a reírse de la broma, porque un pequeño golpe contra uno de los ventanales casi los infarta. La niebla sigue igual de tupida al otro lado.

—¿Qué habrá sido?

Mas no bien la secretaria formula temerosa su duda, otro nuevo impacto se sucede, y esta vez, todos pueden ver de qué se trata.

Germán, el bedel, uno de los funcionarios que consiguieron salir al patio huyendo del humo, se está golpeando la cabeza contra el cristal, insistente y metódico, apareciendo y desapareciendo entre la nube.

Salvador reclama silencio con el índice. Con gestos, ordena a sus compañeros que lentamente se alejen del mirador. No quiere que Germán se aperciba de su presencia, por si esto pudiera provocarlo aún más.

Angustias no tiene más espacio para echarse atrás, está ya apoyada contra la pared del fondo, tapándose la boca para censurarse cualquier sollozo o chillido. Contemplar así al entrañable conserje, con los ojos idos, empecinado en aporrearse la frente como único objetivo, la está consumiendo.

Salvador no se arriesga siquiera a sentarse de nuevo en su sillón por si éste llegase a chirriar.

De repente, alguien más choca bruscamente contra la ventana.

Ahí, ni Irene puede reprimir el grito de sorpresa y susto. Pero lo que más la asusta de verdad es que esa colisión ha conseguido mellar el cristal, originando una minúscula fisura.

La falsa percepción de seguridad que se habían forjado dentro de la oficina, se les está quebrando, como el vidrio que los separa de un destino cierto.

La cabeza de ese mismo funcionario arremete una segunda vez, y una tercera. Irene mira a Salvador, angustiada, sin un plan de escape, sin ninguna alternativa.

 _Por lo que más queráis, Irene, no salgáis del despacho._ La advertencia de Julián no cesa de resonar en sus oídos. Más allá de esos límites sólo espera la muerte. Y de resultas que al final, irónicamente, es la muerte la que entrará en el despacho.

Salvador coge de su mesa la fotografía de su difunta esposa, que dispuso como pequeño altar a su recuerdo.

La grieta en la ventana evidencia su inminente rotura. El cristal es ya demasiado frágil como para soportar otra embestida sin reventar.

—¿Y decías que ese compuesto atacaba la memoria?

Irene asiente con el mentón extrañada, sin entender a qué viene esa pregunta en esos momentos tan críticos, porque lo que desgraciadamente temían que pasase, termina ocurriendo.

Con el quinto impacto, el vidrio se rompe.

Puede que la certeza de una muerte próxima se haya minimizado con la idea que de ella transmiten las series y películas, pero es horriblemente desconocida, inesperada, y hasta asfixiante, la sensación que invade a una persona que ha estado luchando sin denuedo por sobrevivir, cuando todo ese esfuerzo se revela finalmente insuficiente e inútil. Esa conmoción que anega la mente al descubrir que no hay más salida, más oportunidad; cerciorarse de que ninguna decisión que se tome, influirá en el fatal desenlace.

Angustias, llora ya desconsolada, repitiendo un _no, no, no_ , que no lleva a ninguna parte. Ernesto, a pesar de saber que teóricamente no servirá para nada, se cubre boca y nariz con un pañuelo, animando a Irene y a Salvador a que hagan lo mismo.

Angustias e Irene lo imitan. Salvador, no.

—Si vamos a morir de todos modos, prefiero morir recordándola.

Entonces, abre un cajón de su escritorio, y ante la atónita mirada de sus amigos, extrae una pistola Beretta de 9 mm.

»La guardo ahí en secreto desde que tuve un sueño (más bien, pesadilla) en que me encaraba con Felipe II… —se justifica mientras aparenta acariciar el arma—. Qué cosas.

—Por favor, Salvador —casi suplica Ernesto.

—Señores, ha sido un placer y un honor trabajar a su lado.

Y sin mediar más palabras, sin aguardar a que a ninguno de ellos le dé tiempo a abalanzarse sobre su mesa, el subsecretario dispara certero sobre su sien.

El sonido de la detonación retumba en la sala, y en un parpadeo, el que fuera el mejor jefe y amigo de Ernesto se halla tirado en el suelo. Tan sencillo como que hace un segundo estaba con ellos y ya no.

El despacho se está llenando progresivamente de humo. El empleado que había conseguido romper el cristal, está entretenido ahora en rajarlo por otro sitio, maquinal y enajenado.

Angustias lo observa sin dejar de hipar, y luego el cuerpo sin vida de Salvador.

—Tenía razón —reconoce con amargura—. Vamos a morir de todos modos. Aunque ahora mismo entrase Spínola en el Ministerio, ya estamos respirando ese gas.

—Angustias, ¡no te destapes la cara! —le pide Irene, al intuir lo que está rumiando su amiga.

—No, Irene, tú misma lo has dicho antes. ¿Qué nos queda una vez hemos estado en contacto con esa maldita sustancia: una agonía irremediable de dos días? No, lo siento.

—No lo sabemos, Angustias —trata de convencerla—. No sabemos la concentración-

Pero Angustias no la deja continuar. —También dijiste que como era experimental, no se conocía cura.

La amable secretaria se dirige hacia donde yace Salvador, evitando fijarse directamente. No quiere ser consciente del destrozo que supone un tiro en la cabeza, no vaya a ser que se eche para atrás habiendo tomado ya la decisión.

Recoge con cuidado la pistola del suelo y amaga con entregársela a Irene, pero ésta la rechaza.

—Yo no tengo el valor de Salvador —se excusa con una de sus enternecedoras sonrisas, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando convencer así a su amiga de que la ayude en ese trance.

Dios, ¿cómo habían llegado a ese punto?

Irene asiente y le retira el arma. La abraza y la besa repetidas veces en el pelo. Se da cuenta de que quiere de verdad a esa mujer, su diaria presencia y calor, sus ánimos y mejor cara en los malos momentos, la buena de Angustias…

Muere en el acto.

Irene la apuntó en el corazón durante el abrazo para que no supiera el instante en que presionaría el gatillo; para que no pareciese una ejecución sumaria y ella aguardase arrodillada de espaldas sin saber cuándo vendría la bala.

Y ahora es Irene la que llora desconsolada y se echa en brazos de Ernesto, el impasible, que ya no lo es para nada.

Ernesto conduce a Irene hasta uno de los sofás y se sientan, todavía con la Beretta entre sus manos. No es que crea que aún tienen alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir, sino porque desea descansar la mente antes de que ésta comience a aturdírsele.

—Yo no pienso como Salvador —prorrumpe Irene—. No tengo a nadie a quien quiera recordar especialmente. Todas mis relaciones han fracasado, no me llevé bien con mi familia, y la primera persona del Ministerio en quien confié, acabó comportándose como un tirano. En el fondo, sólo os tenía a vosotros… Y a Amelia, Alonso, Julián.

Ernesto posa un brazo sobre su hombro y la medio obliga a recostarse sobre él. No es un hombre de demasiadas palabras, sobre todo si éstas deben ser de consuelo. Se decanta más por demostrar su afecto con acciones.

»¿Esperarás a que empiece a írseme la cabeza? —le pregunta elevando sus ojos hasta cruzarlos con los de aquel hombre inmutable.

Ernesto está a punto de responderle que cómo está tan segura de que él no se va a volver majara antes, pero simplemente afirma con la cabeza, regalándole una de sus medias sonrisas tan estudiadas, y que sin embargo, siempre conseguían infundir confianza en la gente.

Y ahí permanecen los dos, la amiga reclinada sobre el amigo fiel.

Al cabo de largos minutos, Irene comienza a respirar con dificultad, ora atropelladamente, ora demasiado despacio, emitiendo chiflidos y crepitando. Tiene espasmos en las piernas, se le mueven como cuando está dormida y sueña que se cae por un precipicio. Después de otro rato, las convulsiones ya le afectan al cuello y a los hombros.

Ernesto deposita un beso caballeroso en su rubia y pulida cabellera.

Sabe que es instantáneo. No sufrirá. Igualmente, ella ya no parece ser muy consciente de su alrededor.

La tercera descarga acerca un poco más a Ernesto a su propio final.

Irene se desplomó hacia el otro lado del sofá. La cercana detonación hace que le piten los oídos durante unos instantes, pero enseguida se disipa.

El hombre trajeado se dedica a comprobar que efectivamente aún le quedan balas suficientes para rematarse él mismo.

La muerte le pesa, no lo va a negar; bien que ya la tuviese asumida desde que estuvo a punto de ser juzgado y condenado por la Inquisición que presidía su hijo.

Su hijo…

¿Lamentará no poder profundizar más en su relación con ese chaval jovial (y con una jerga que en ocasiones se le hace difícil entender)? Se ríe de la ocurrencia. Y sí, sí que lo lamentará. Quizás sea una de las pocas cosas que lamente no poder hacer.

Le sobreviene un mareo y una arcada, pero no se asusta. Él vivió la II Guerra Mundial, y sabe de sobra que muchos agentes químicos también son eméticos y provocan nauseas.

—Procedamos —dice en voz alta, a nadie concreto en realidad. Tal vez sólo para insuflarse algo de coraje, por si flaquea.

Decide no levantarse del tresillo, se siente extrañamente cómodo. Al igual que Angustias, elude recorrer con la vista aquella estancia, ahora desoladora para él, así que acaba deteniéndose en lo primero que atisba: un antiguo grabado apaisado, colgado en la pared. Y sin aplazarlo más, antes de atenerse a sufrir cualquier otra contracción, se descerraja un tiro.

El último que retronará en el despacho del subsecretario.  
Porque lo único que sonará a continuación, será el móvil de Irene en su pantalón, que espera a que alguien descuelgue para que Pacino pueda comunicar que el equipo de rescate está accediendo ya al Ministerio.


End file.
